freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Deluxe Digital Studios
1st Logo (September 24, 2002-January 18, 2005 for Universal releases); (November 2, 2004-May 17, 2005 for Fox releases) Nickname: The Globe Logo: On a black/white gradient BG, a red globe zooms out while rotating. Then, it becomes solid as the word "deluxe" fades on it (forming the Deluxe Corporation logo). "digital" flies out from the circle letter-by-letter, as "production services", in white, appears under "STUDIOS", which appears letter-by-letter under "ital". The Deluxe logo then flashes, and "A DIVISION OF DELUXE GLOBAL MEDIA SERVICES LLC" fades in. Variant: A still version exists. FX/SFX: The globe moving, the letters appearing. Music/Sounds: A synth drone is heard all throughout the logo. When the letters appear, several whooshes and beeps are heard, and a loud boom is heard at the end. None for the still version. Availability: Fairly common. * Seen at the end of Universal DVDs from the era, starting with Big Fat Liar and ending with Friday Night Lights. Some other titles include the first two Bourne movies like The Bourne Identity and The Bourne Supremacy, Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat, E.T. the Extra Terrestrial: 20th Anniversary Edition, 8 Mile (2002), Johnny English, Santa vs. the Snowman, Hulk (2003), Back to the Future: The Complete Trilogy, the first two seasons of Monk, Bruce Almighty, Peter Pan (2003), About a Boy, Red Dragon, Seabiscuit, Van Helsing (and its DTV prequel The London Assignment), and the Problem Child Tantrum Pack, among others. * It was also seen at the end of Fox DVDs from late 2004-early-to-mid 2005, such as The Clearing, DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story, Fat Albert, Alien vs. Predator, Flight Of The Phoenix, Napoleon Dynamite, I, Robot, Elektra, The Sandlot 2, First Daughter, The Simpsons Christmas 2, Family Guy: The Freaking Sweet Collection, Paparazzi, Garden State, Class Action, Sideways, Kinsey, Taxi (2004) and What the Bleep Did We Know?!?. On MGM releases, this can be seen on The Ride Back, Saved!, Soul Plane ,Sleepover, and Walking Tall, and on Artisan Entertainment releases, it appears on the 2002 release of Glengarry Glen Ross. * The still version can be seen on various late 2002-mid-to late 2003 Universal DVDs like The Money Pit, Babe, Sixteen Candles, The Breakfast Club, Weird Science (which, alongside the previous two, was made available in the High School Reunion Collection box set), Blue Crush, Midnight Run, The "Double Secret Probation" Edition of National Lampoon's Animal House, Monty Python's The Meaning of Life, and Jaws: The Revenge. Sometimes paired with the Macrovision logo on Universal DVDs. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The whooshing sounds and beeps and a loud "boom" may startle more than a few. None for the still version. 2nd Logo (February 1, 2005-August 29; October 24, 2006) Nickname: "The Grid" Logo: An iris-in effect brings forth a red/black background with a grid and scrolling 1/0 binary codes. The Deluxe Digital Studios logo from before flies faintly over the background. Then, a transparent square flashes in, where the Deluxe circle zooms out and "digital" and "studios" slide in. The text "DESIGN", "COMPRESSION", and "AUTHORING" appear above the square, fading in word-by-word and the text slowly spacing out, before it stops at "PRODUCTION SERVICES". The codes and text continue to move as the logo fades out. Variant: On most Universal DVDs, below reads "A DIVISION OF DELUXE LABORATORIES" with red glow. FX/SFX: The binary text scrolling, the flash, the (changing) text fading. Music/Sounds: A sound that sounds like air blowing, then a loud whoosh sound when the square flashes. Availability: Quite rare, because this was only used for a year. * It's seen at the end of 2005-2006 Universal DVDs such as Ray (the first Universal title to have it), Meet the Fockers, Kicking and Screaming, The Interpreter, Nanny McPhee, The 40-Year-Old Virgin, Jaws: 30th Anniversary Edition, The Jerk (retained on a 2007 reprint), Munich, King Kong (2005), White Noise, and The Office: Season One. * It was also used on Fox DVDs from the era such as Robots, Because of Winn-Dixie, Ice Age: Super Cool Edition, The Simpsons: The Complete Sixth Season, the Collector's Editions of The Fly (1986) and The Fly II, Goosebumps DVDs, Little Manhattan, Aquamarine, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Fever Pitch, Fantastic Four (2005), and What the Bleep Did We Know: Down the Rabbit Hole. * The last DVDs to use this logo were Inside Man, Bring It On: All or Nothing, The Wizard (1989), House, M.D.: Season Two (all from Universal), Just My Luck, and The Sentinel (both from Fox), although it made a surprise appearance on the 2006 DVD of Slither, which was pressed before the next logo's debut. It also made an appearance on the Lionsgate release of The Barbie Diaries. Scare Factor: Low to medium, mostly because of the loud whoosh sound. 3rd Logo (September 5, 2006-November 29, 2016) Nickname: CGI Deluxe Logo: On a white background, the Deluxe Digital Studios logo sketches itself in a tilted position. As the logo tilts itself to the center, its normal colors begin painting in. The Deluxe circle becomes CGI as the text on it shoots out letter-by-letter. To the tune of the logo music, all of the logo then fully renders in CGI as the background becomes a blue/greenish metal background. The logo's shadow moves from right to left. Variants: *On the pan and scan version seen on full-screen only DVDs, the logo starts at the left side and when it tilts, the logo pans until it's centered. *On Blu-ray releases, the logo cuts to black instead of fading out. FX/SFX: Very good CGI, blending both CGI and 2D animation to astonishing results. Music/Sounds: A piano theme that builds up to a majestic climax. Availability: Very common. * It's seen at the end of 2006-2016 Universal DVDs and Blu-rays, such as United 93 (on which it first appeared), Heroes: Season One, Because I Said So, Evan Almighty, The Break-Up, Man of the Year, Curious George, The Secret of My Success (included in the Michael J. Fox Comedy Favorites Collection, but only that disc has the logo), The Bourne Ultimatum, The Bourne Legacy, Mr. Bean's Holiday, Johnny English Reborn, Ride Along, the 2011 Blu-rays of Billy Madison and Uncle Buck, The Incredible Hulk, Hop, and the first two Despicable Me movies and Minions. * It was also used at the end of some Fox DVDs from 2006-2009 like the Complete First Season of How I Met Your Mother, X-Men: The Last Stand, Miracle on 34th Street (1947), The Simpsons Movie, The Omen, Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Ice Age: The Meltdown, Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties, Night at the Museum and Fox-distributed MGM titles like Valkyrie, Igor, the "20th Anniversary" Edition of Eight Men Out, and Quantum of Solace. It doesn't appear on the original release of Barbie and the 12 Dancing Princesses, but the 2007-early 2016 Barbie releases do have it. Some of the last releases to use this were The Danish Girl and Steve Jobs. Scare Factor: None to medium. It's a great logo. But the loud music could get to some who aren't expecting it. Other than that, it's a favourite to more than a few. 4th Logo (November 29, 2016-) Nickname: Deluxe's Rebrand Logo: On a white background, 3 red swirls fly the screen as a bright red light moves in to the center of the screen. The swirls form the Deluxe circle from the previous logos, however "deluxe" is in a different font. There are still some swirls in the circle. The "Digital Studios" text is also absent. FX/SFX: Again, nice CGI. However... Cheesy Factor: ...for a big screen, the circle is a bit too small. If the circle were bigger, then there wouldn't be any problems. That's practically it, though. The rest is pretty good. Music/Sounds: A long whoosh accompanied by twinkling sounds. Availability: Brand new. Debuted on Universal Pictures Home Entertainment and Jashon Studios releases beginning with Race. However, some releases, like Warcraft, and Ratchet & Clank, have it absent. It officially went into use beginning with The Huntsman: Winter's War, Barbie: Star Light Adventure The Secret Life of Pets, and Ride Along 2. Scare Factor: None to minimal. The long whoosh could get to some, and it could startle those expecting the previous logo, but this is a great logo nevertheless. 5th Logo (2017-) Logo: On a white background, a red circle zooms out, which later turns into a globe, and back into the circle with the word "deluxe" in the same font as the previous logo. FX/SFX: The circle zooming out, and the turning of the circle. Music/Sounds: A calming three-note string tune, along with some shining. Availability: Current. Known to appear on UK 4K Ultra HD Blu-rays from Universal, such as The Purge, Sing, and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Scare Factor: None. Trivia *This logo can be seen on DVDs from Universal Studios and 20th Century Fox. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Unscary Logos Category:Black Logos Category:White Logos Category:Black and White Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Low to medium Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:None Ranked Logos Category:Minimal Ranked Logos Category:None to minimal Category:2002 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that could not scare spiffy Category:Taken From The Simpsons Movie 2008 Or 2007 DVD Category:Taken From "The Muppets Babies" Category:Muppet babies bad luck Category:Logos that make Digit cry Category:Technologics Logos Category:20th Century Fox Category:Universal Studios Category:Logos that make Tsukishima Kirari cry Category:Logos that make Yukino Noel cry Category:Logos that make Hanasaki Kobeni cry Category:Logos that make Eva Wei cry Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that Kevin Martinez finds relaxing Category:Logos that don't scare Washington the Fox Category:Logos That scare Scary Mario Face Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that scare Josee (Total Drama) Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Gwen (Total Drama) Category:Logos that scare Snowball (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Snowball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Snap (Chalkzone) Category:Logos that scare Sneed (The Simpsons) Category:Logos that scare Flandre Scarlet Category:Logos that scare Neptune (HyperDimension Neptunia) Category:Logos that scare Noire (HyperDimension Neptunia) Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that Princess Azula (Avatar the Last airbender) hate Category:Deleted by Keeva Category:Keeva is Kevin's genderbent form. She has big boobs and long wavy black hair. Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that make Kotobuki Ran cry Category:Logos that make Yamazaki Miyu cry Category:Logos that make Hoshino Aya cry Category:Logos that scare the Drawn Together characters